Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty series, serving as the tenth entry into the main series. The game is set in the modern day during the Second Korean War, and is the fourth entry into the Modern Warfare story line. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1: Back on the Grid - Philippines ** Player: Sgt. Derrick Griffin, US Army ** Objective: Fight Korean assaults in the field and eliminate positions in the jungle. * M2: Mind the Gap - Philippines ** Player: Sgt. Derrick Griffin, US Army ** Objective: Fight through the streets of Manila, then storm the base of Makarov and escape. * M3: August Storm - Manchuria ** Player: Cpl. Kiefer Hinsel, German Heer ** Objective: Defend lines from Korean assaults, then fight and eliminate positions in the fields. * M4: Black Dragon Fire - Manchuria ** Player: Cpl. Kiefer Hinsel, German Heer ** Objective: Destroy enemy defenses and infantry in the forests and seize and defend the villages. * M5: Dogs of War - Manchuria ** Player: Cpl. Kiefer Hinsel, German Heer ** Objective: Eliminate supply positions and convoys, then fight and destroy enemy forces in the fields. * M6: Red Dawn - Manchuria ** Player: Cpl. Kiefer Hinsel, German Heer ** Objective: Defend positions, then fight past enemy forces in the field to reach and defend village. * M7: Hunter Killer - Africa ** Player: Sgt. Derrick Griffin, US Army ** Objective: Eliminate Korean positions along the pathway and strike the village. * M8: Eye of the Storm - Africa ** Player: Sgt. Derrick Griffin, US Army ** Objective: Fight and destroy enemy positions in the fields and jungles. * M9: Return to Sender - Africa ** Player: Sgt. Derrick Griffin, US Army ** Objective: Strike the villages and defend them from assaults, then destroy the convoy. * M10: Down the Rabbit Hole - Africa ** Player: Sgt. Derrick Griffin, US Army ** Objective: Fight past enemy forces in jungle and hold the village. * M11: Goalpost - Africa ** Player: Sgt. Derrick Griffin, US Army ** Objective: Fight Korean forces in Nairobi, then chase and destroy them on the Mombasa highway. * M12: Operation Downfall - Japan ** Player: Cpl. Kiefer Hinsel, German Heer ** Objective: Eliminate enemy positions, camps and tanks on the Japanese countryside. * M13: Scorched Earth - Japan ** Player: Cpl. Kiefer Hinsel, German Heer ** Objective: Defend the villages from Korean assaults, then protect the school. * M14: Little Man - Japan ** Player: Cpl. Kiefer Hinsel, German Heer ** Objective: Fight in the streets of Hiroshima and help drive the Korean troops out. * M15: Dust to Dust - Mexico ** Player: Sgt. Derrick Griffin, US Army ** Objective: Defend positions from Korean invasions in Mexican field. * M16: The Alamo - Mexico ** Player: Sgt. Derrick Griffin, US Army ** Objective: Destroy convoys, then fight and drive Korean troops to the shore. * M17: Chromite - Korea ** Player: Cpl. Kiefer Hinsel, German Heer ** Objective: Storm the Korean coast and eliminate defenses on the beach. * M18: Stronghold - Korea ** Player: '''Cpl. Kiefer Hinsel, German Heer ** '''Objective: '''Attack the base to rescue Price and fight past enemy forces to escape to and defend friendly line. * '''M19: Blood Brothers - Korea ** Player: Captain John Price, SAS ** Objective: Help assault Pyongyang, then fight through the city to storm the command building and kill Makarov. Characters Special Air Service * John Price * MacMillan German Heer * Kiefer Hinsel * Edsel Geier * Kemmerich * Merker * Kuhl * Fletscher * Ermitz * Hetzger United States Army * Derrick Griffin * McKinley * Riley * Lewis * Irwin * Burns * Fredericksen * Wilshire * Mackie * Harrison * Kilgore * Stephens Socialist Worker's Red Army * Vladimir Makarov Korean People's Army * Jae Pak * Hyun Viet Cong * Ky Vien Anti Communist Resistance * Hikari Masaki * Jasimbi * Yun Lee Mexican Army * Henarez * Martinez * Trujillo * Carlos * Miguel Factions Friendly * United States Army * German Heer * Special Air Service * Japan Self-Defense Force * Anti-Communist Resistance * Mexican Army Enemy * Socialist Worker's Red Army * Korean People's Army Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps US Army vs Korean People's Army * Luzon * Manila * Cebu City * Corregidor * Kinshasa * Mombasa * Nairobi * Malawi River * Chihuahua * Mexicali * Rio Grande German Heer vs Korean People's Army * Harbin * Tsitsihar * Hailar * Changchun * Hiroshima * Kawasaki * Changjin * Seoul * Pyongyang Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** C4 x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Juggernaut ** UAV Jammer ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Sleight of Hand ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Care Package * 5 – Air Strike * 6 – Pave Low * 7 – Missile Strike Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A2 * M4 Carbine * AKM * SIG 550 * G36 * FN Fal * M14 * L85 * Galil * HK33 * Type 95 * MK 14 * Howa Type 89 * SCAR-H * FAMAS * Steyr AUG * AEK 971 Sub Machine Guns * MP5 * Uzi * AK-74u * PP-19 * UMP 45 * Scorpion Sniper Rifles * M40 * M21 * Dragunov * AS 50 * R700 * MSR * Barrett 50 Cal Light Machine Guns * Minimi SAW * RPD * M60 * L86 LSW * MG 36 * T88 * PKM * HK21 * RPK Sidearms * M9 * M1911 * MP443 * Makarov * Desert Eagle Shotguns * W1200 * M4 Benelli * SPAS-12 * T194 * AA-12 * Striker Launchers * RPG-7 * SMAW * Javelin * FIM-92 Stinger * M79 Thumper Grenades * Frag * Smoke * Flashbang * Stun Equipment * C4 * Claymore * Semtex * Binoculars * Flare Knives * Knife Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope * Barrel – ** Silencer * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * American – ** M1 Abrams * German – ** Leopard II * Korean – ** T-62 Air Craft * American – ** AH-64 Apache ** UH60 Blackhawk ** F-16 Ground Vehicles * American – ** M2A2 Bradley ** Humvee ** Stryker * German – ** LIV Serval * Korean – ** PT-85 * Other – ** Technical Secondary Modes Arcade Mode Arcade mode is a feature returning from past Modern Warfare games, where up to four players, online of cooperatively, play in arenas and fight targets and destroy the destructible environment in order to gain the highest score before a time limit runs out. Survival Survival is a game mode from the Iron Wolf games now being introduced to the Modern Warfare games, and can be played split screen, alone or online with up to four players. In this mode, players work to survive infinite waves of enemy troops, depending on the map. Players obtain and upgrade weapons and can unlock new areas and power ups to defend themselves from increasingly deadly waves of enemies. The player, or players, fight these endless waves until they are overrun. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games